Always and Forever
by Shorty22133
Summary: Oneshot.What happens when vampire, Ashley, falls in love with, Sean? Sean wants to be with her forever...Will she change him? Or Leave him? Features Cullens from Twilight. I own nothing.


****** Always and Forever ******

Night. I love the night. It's peaceful. Calm.

I walked slowly through the darkness. I could see light coming from up ahead. As I got closer, the moon lit up a small clearing in the forest, casting shadows on the surounding trees. Wet dirt and moss filled my nostrils from the recent rainstorm. I could see an outline of a figure in the clearing. Emerging from the darkness, I called out to it.

"Sean?" I called out, my voice shattering the quiet of the forest. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, It's me," a deep voice answered. I could just barely make out the lines of his face in the darkness.

As I wrapped my arms around his chest, I could recall easily the first day I had met him...

Six months earlier...

It was the first day of school, for me and my syblings at least. The winter weather had subsided, and the tempature was just starting to warm up. Although it was not quite spring, kids were rejoicing knowing that soon, summer would arrive. No school. Parting all night. And the best thing of all...Freedom.

As I was walking through the halls of a brand new school, I couldn't help but notice how many kids there were. The halls filled during passing time as kids rushed from one class to the next, stopping at tall green lockers that lined the hallways.

Hommade signs and posters cluttered the walls advertising band concerts, and football games.

I carefully studied a small map of the school, that the new principal had given me, trying to figure out where my next class was. Suddenly, I jumped spilling the contents of my arms on the ground, books and papers fanned out across the linolum flooring, as I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Oh, My," a voice spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

My hand flew to my throat, heart racing. I froze for a brief second as I willed my heart to slow, then turned my attention to my belongings scattered about on the floor.

"It's okay," I told him, as I bent over to gather my belongings, my long hair, falling forward like a sheet, hid my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone helping gather my things, his long toned arms worked quickly, and in a matter of seconds the mess was cleaned up.

"Thanks for helping me." I thanked and straightened, shoving all my things roughly into my light blue messenger bag I wore at my side.

"No problem," he responded, nervously running his hand through his short dark blonde hair. "I'm Sean."

I finally allowed myself to look at him and I was mesmerized my his eyes. A light green , his eyes sparkled..

"I'm Ashley." I finally responded. "I'm new here."

"Let me show you around." He offered, holding out his hand. Placing my hand in his, he guided me down the hallway.

***

I pressed my cool face against his chest as I took a deep breath, inhailing as much of his scent as possible. His intoxicating scent bordered on the most wonderful perfume and the most delious food. I knew that what I was doing was dangerous for him, but I didn't care. I wanted to remember everything about him, for I knew we could never be together. He pulled away slightly, his green eyes searching my face.

"Ashley, What's wrong?" He questioned, holding my face in his hand. His forehead creased, concerned.

Slowly, I could feel my heart start to break. I knew that this was the best for everyone. I knew it would hurt. I tried to wait as long as possible before I had to do what I had to do.

"It's nothing. I'm so glad that you came." I gushed, positioning his hand against my cheek.

"I'll always come. I love you Ashley." He spoke, wiping a strand of my brown hair away from my eyes, with his other free hand. I could feel my heart breaking further. Tears welling in my golden eyes, threatening to spill over. I looked away hoping he couldn't see the tears.

"I love you too, Sean." I spoke. I reached up and pulled him closer to me bringing his lips to mine, kissing them fiercely. Finally I pushed him away after a moment. I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to do it.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I just can't do this anymore."

His eyes filled with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore. It's over."

"Over?" he gasped. "Why? Look, I understand about what happened with your family. It's okay. We'll go somewhere, away from them. We can be together."

I turned away from him, remembering the night that changed everything between us.

*******

"I want you to meet my family." I told Sean, his hand in mine as we walked through the familiar hallways. My bright eyes flickered to his face.

"Really? You want me to meet your family?" he hesitated, brushing his free hand through his dark blonde hair. "What if they don't like me?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I assured, reaching up and breifly resting my cool hand on his burning cheek. "They're gonna love you."

He stopped at the next doorway. He always walked with me to the next class. "I'll see you later."

The rest of the day dragged on as I was anxious about bringing Sean to meet my family. As always, he waited for me after school standing next to my car in the parking lot. His usual relaxed stance was instead stiff and rigid.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I approched him.

His hands were fidigeting with the hem of his long light button up shirt, his tank top hugging his perfect body accenting his light brown shorts perfectly.

"You're nervous." I guessed, assessing his features. "Like I said, you've got nothing to be worried about."

"I wish I could belive you, but I can't." he confessed, slightly frustrated. "It's not that I don't think that they won't like me..."

"But what?" I pressed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Never mind." he said abruptly, slightly pushing me away. "Let's go."

I was confused at the sudden mood swing. He seemed fine to me, 'Too bad Edward wasn't here, he would tell me what Sean is thinking' I thought in my head. 'He will soon enough.'

It was a short drive to my house. Having never been there before Sean gazed out of the windows at everything, facinated. Slowly the large house came into view. It was a multi story house blue with wood paneling, and full length windows.

"You seriously live here?" he stammered." This place is beautiful."

"Thanks. Carlisle loves it here. And Esme,Too." I explained. "My family, we're all real outdoorsy people. We like to go camping, the land is amazing."

Pulling up I parked behind a few other cars in the expansive driveway. Their cars looked like a million bucks compared to mine. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Sure."

As we started to approach the house, he stopped. "Wait." This was not like him at all. I twirled around and looked at him, confused. "I don't think I can do this. I can't pretend like I don't know anymore. I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I tensed, a eerie sensation washed over me like there was impending doom.

"I know, alright. You don't have to pretend." he paused. "You're all vampires right?" He glared at me, fear written clearly on his face. "I've read stories, about how vampires lure people in and drink their blood. I feel like if I walk into the house with you, I'll become the meal. Please, I need to know the truth."

Finally I understood, and I started laughing uncontrolably. Sean looked at me confused. It took me a minute to control myself.

"Is that what you think?" I took a deep breath and continued, "Okay, I'll explain. Yes, We are vampires, but no we don't drink human blood. My family is very different from others of our kind. We survive on the blood of animals. The temptation is always there, but we've learned to control ourselves. No one in my family has slipped up in the past twenty years. That's quite an accomplishment really."

He stood there looking at me for a minute processing all the information that I had just given him. Slowly he realised that his life was not in any sort of danger and he reluctantly agreed to follow me into the house.

"We're here!" I called softly. I knew that they would hear if they were anywhere near the house. Carlisle and Esme greeted us first.

"Ashley! You're here. And who is this handsome young man?" Esme squealed, her long brown hair framing her face. Her bright golden eyes assessing Sean.

"Sean, " I started. "This is Carlisle and Esme, our parents for all intent and purposes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He replied hesitantly.

"I'm glad that Ash has finally found someone that makes her happy." Carlisle spoke, his golden eyes light with excitement. I looked up just in time to see the rest of my siblings walk down the stairs, talking amongst themselves.

"These are my brothers and sisters," I explained.

"I didn't realize that you came from such a huge family." he commented quietly. I heard Carlisle clear his throat noisily, getting the attention of my siblings.

"Yo, Ashley!" the biggest male and first down the staircase called out to us, "You're here early."

I knew what he was seeing, it was the exact same thing I had seen when I had first met the Cullens. All six strangers, so different, yet so alike. The first male was the largest of the bunch, built like a weight lifter, with dark black hair. Next to follow him was the littlest vampire, with short dark hair pointing out from her head in every direction. Following her was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen with long flowing golden blonde hair, and her "twin" brother with short curly blonde hair, his toned body accenting his features. Trailing behind them, the 'youngest' brown haired male with clearly defined features and the newest female vampire before me with long flowing dark hair.

Even though they looked so different, every one of us looked the same. All of us had pale skin, and golden eyes, more beautiful than anyone else we had ever seen.

"Sean, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family." I continued as I guestured toward each of them. "This is Emmett, my big bear of a brother, Alice, the best sister in the world, Rosalie, the prettiest, Jasper,the twin, Edward, and Bella."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Sean greeted scanning each of the faces. I could sense that Sean was extremely nervous. Taking one look at Jasper, I could tell that he could sense it too, and soon it felt very relaxing.

For the next few hours, everyone sat around and talked about anything and everything. Sean was talking to Emmett and Rosalie, and he looked at me briefly, eyes pleading 'help', I strode over and rescued him.

"Hey Emmett, Rose, Can I borrow Sean?" I asked, and pulled him away before I could even get an answer. "Want to go take a walk?"

"Definately." he agreed, breathing a sigh of relief as we exited the house through the back door.

"So what do you think about us?" I questioned, holding his hand in mine, swinging it lightly. "Do you have any questions?"

"Well, How does your brother, Edward, know so much?"

"Him? Let me explain, when you become a vampire, you sometimes develop a gift. Edward, for example, can read peoples minds, and Alice, she can see the future. Jasper can sense emotions and calm people down."

"What about you? Do you have a gift?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me show you." I started, "Stay right there and hold out your hands."

After a moment, I placed a small baseball sized rock in the palms of his hands. "What do you see?"

"A rock." He shrugged, turning it around in his hands.

"Good,"I instructed. "Now I want you to close your eyes."

He followed my instructions and closed his eyes, I concentrated on the rock in his hands.

"Now I want you to open your eyes and tell me what you see." I instructed again. He opened his brown eyes and studied the object in his hands.

"I see an apple." He paused, "What does this have to do with your gift?"

"Don't you see? That is my gift. Look at the object in your hands, your mind is telling you that you see an apple, when really you are holding the same rock that you have been holding for the past two minutes. I have the ability to make you see whatever I want you to see."

His eyes flickered from me back to the object in his hand, where he once again saw he was holding the rock. Startled, he dropped the rock and fell backwards losing his balance, landing on a tree branch, snapping it. Suddenly, he started to scream in pain, cradling his arm against his chest.

"Oh,my god, Sean! Are you alright?" I rushed to his side, only to regret doing so, seeing a branch jutting out of his hand, blood dripping from the wound. Horrified, a battle raged inside of me, one part of me lusting for his blood, another part fighting against it...and slowly losing. I was too focused to realise that a set of arms had wrapped around me preventing me from getting near Sean. As much as I struggled, Emmett would not let go, pulling me in the opposite direction away from the scent of his blood. The last thing I remember was seeing the terror on Sean's face and Carlisle mending his injured hand.

*******

Back in the clearing I tried to reason with him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have to leave. It's not safe for you to be around me. Don't you understand? I almost killed you! It's for the best."

"Look, I forgive you alright, just please don't do this." he begged, grabbing onto my arm and turning me around to face him. "If you're concerned about killing me, than change me. I don't want to live a second without you."

A tear slid down my face." You don't know what you're asking me to do. I can't. I don't want to take you're life away." I argued. "I'm sorry."

"Please," he begged again.

I shrugged away from him and took a step back, trying to will myself to walk away from him, failing miserably. A tear slid down my cheek. I just had to know.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back." I warned," You don't get a second chance on humanity. I didn't choose this. I didn't get a choice. But you, Sean, You get a choice."

"I understand, Ash. I've already made my choice." he replied. "I'm ready."

Before I could move any further, I reached up and kissed him one last time with everything that I had.

"We'll always be together," he whispered.

"Forever."

I nodded my head. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." he replied, nervously.

"Don't be afraid." I assured him. "Everything is going to be alright. Just relax." I leaned closer to him.

"I love you," I whispered, sinking my teeth into his neck.

It happened quickly, tearless sobs echoing through my body. I stood, watching, hearing him cry, wishing I could comfort him, yet knowing there was nothing that I could do to ease his suffering. He collapsed onto the ground, shaking, sobbing...screaming. Within minutes, it was over.

He was one of us.


End file.
